no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Tezcatlipoca
The Blue Tezcatlipoca one of the four Tezcatlipoca created when Tlaloc broke the Tezcatlipoca Mirror 19 years prior to the events of Little Bunny Foo Foo. The Blue Tezcatlipoca represents the virtue of freedom. It is symbolized by the stars. Description The Blue Tezcatlipoca takes the form of a sword with a curved single-edged blade and pointed tip. On the hilt, the cross guard is shaped into stylized wings, with the feathers pointed toward the blade. The pommel does not appear consistently in Brother Swan, though it does stay consistent in No Evil and No Evil: Judgement with a diamond shape. While the Blue Tezcatlipoca usually is a glowing light blue color, it shows itself to be able to also take on a slate grey color in Brother Swan while in possession of Byrdi. In both cases, the color stays the same across the entire object. History Originally a part of the Tezcatlipoca Mirror in Hollow, Tlaloc broke the mirror with his tuning fork, birthing the four Tezcatlipoca. Upon its creation, the Blue Tezcatlipoca became the "Liberation Machete" and required its wielder to have a strong will. It is made to combat magic itself, therefore repelling spirits since they are magic. Its requirement of a powerful will of life causes mortals to faint in its presences, unless it is being wielded. In No Evil: Judgement, Ichabod theorizes that the wielder might exist as an immortal that does not require magic to be so or a spirit that has enough will to combat the machete. The former is proven true in Brother Swan, with the Blue Tezcatlipoca's wielder Byrdi. Role in Canon No Evil: Judgement In No Evil: Judgement, Ichabod theorized that since the Blue Tezcatlipoca governs free will it may combat the Black Tezcatlipoca's desire to put everyone to sleep. The main group of Judgement discover the machete after three stars collide in the center of the Hummingbird constellation and fall to the surface of Scourosi where it is located. The cast, with the exception of Chalchiutlicue and Quetzalcoatl, attempt to wield it and fail. The rejection of the attempted wielder causes them to be shocked and thrown a moderate distance from the Tezcatlipoca. In a bid to slow the spread of the Black Tezcatlipoca, Mama Spider used her thread to spread out the power of the Blue Tezcatlipoca to keep the Ick out. No Evil As of Black, White, and Red All Over, the Blue Tezcatlipoca has not appeared outside of visuals in No Evil and no wielder has been found. Brother Swan In Brother Swan, the Blue Tezcatlipoca is wielded by Byrdi throughout the comic. She frequently treats and utilizes it as a normal blade, cleaning it and fighting with it. It also appears as a more muted grey that does not glow, in contrast to its luminous blue state when it is being used against magic. Byrdi uses the Blue Tezcatlipoca to halt Fontleroy's magic work and to cut Latae, the latter of which is notable because it is extremely difficult to damage a sprite. Powers *'Magic Negation: '''The Blue Tezcatlipoca serves as a direct counter to magic. It is capable of "cutting a swath through enchantment" and negating even strong spells. Individuals with innate magic, like spirits are unable to touch the Blue Tezcatlipoca without pain. *'Sprite Damage: '''Few objects are capable of harming a sprite, but the Blue Tezcatlipoca is able to directly harm them, since it negates magic. Byrdi uses this to her advantage when fighting Latae. When hurt by the Blue Tezcatlipoca, a sprite's powers are weakened until they heal or are properly treated for their injuries. Behind the Scenes *The Blue Tezcatlipoca is not only associated with stars, but it is specifically tied to the Hummingbird constellation above Scourosi. The Hummingbird constellation can be seen when Xochipilli drives away the Black Tezcatlipoca in No Evil: Judgement and is stiched on the quilt used to free Vinkle from the Ick. **The Hummingbird constellation's design is drawn from the real life design of the Nazca Lines hummingbird geoglyph. Category:Tezcatlipocas Category:Magical Objects/Substances Category:Magic